Sweet Caroline
by Charlie Night
Summary: Rachel Berry's world as just come crashing down around her. Will she rise up to the challenge or crumble under the pressure? involves Puckleberry and some unlikely friendships Please Read and Review!
1. Revelations

**AN: This story takes place after Nationals. In this Rachel and Finn never got back together and the kiss during their song was like a good bye kiss. Also in this first Chapter Rachel is a month into her pregnancy. I hope you like it and please Read and Review! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Revelations<strong>

To say the Rachel Berry was freaking out would be a gross understatement, she was very close to having a full out breakdown. Rachel stared down at the three tests in front of her, all of which were smiling at her, but Rachel couldn't find anything to be smiling about.

Rachel couldn't understand how this had happened. Okay, she did understand, what Rachel didn't understand was how she could have been so careless. Rachel had had her life planned out since she was four. The plan was simple; train her talent, graduate high school with the best grades possible, go to New York City for college, get on Broadway, become famous, start a family. Simple, right? Except the family part wasn't supposed to happen in high school!

That's right, Rachel Berry was pregnant. As Rachel looked at her bare stomach in the mirror she mind wonder to that night only a few short weeks ago.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel walked up to the front door of Finn and Kurt's house. The two step brothers had decided to throw a party since their parents were on their long awaited honeymoon. Rachel wasn't even sure why she was here. Sure she was friends with Kurt and her and Finn had gotten over their problems and were trying to be friends, but Rachel wasn't big on parties. Rachel figured the only reason she was here was because it was a glee party and she didn't want to be more out casted in the group than she already was. Suppressing a sigh Rachel rang the doorbell. It only took a few seconds for the door to open and reveal Kurt, with Blaine right behind him.<em>

_ "Finally diva, we were starting to wonder if you would show. Come on, you need to catch up with everyone!" Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her into the house; Blaine shut the door then followed the two divas to the back room where everyone was. _

_ It didn't take long for Rachel to catch up to everyone. Rachel didn't like to drink that much, but she felt safe around the glee family, so she felt it was okay to let go a bit. After a lot of dancing with Kurt and Mercedes, Rachel decided she needed a break to cool down. Rachel sat down on one of love seats and tried to catch her breath. After about a minute Puck came and sat down next to her, two drinks in hand._

_ "Hey, Berry, I saw you were empty handed." Puck stated simply and handed one of the beverages to Rachel. Rachel took the drink with a smile, she had expected Puck to get up, but instead he slung an arm around Rachel's shoulders. Rachel tried to shrug it off, but Pucks arms wouldn't be moved. Rachel gave Puck a disdained look._

_ "Noah, don't you have a girlfriend?" Rachel asked simply._

_ "Nope, Zizes and I broke up." Puck stated, Rachel went to say something, but was unable to since Pucks lips were now attached to hers. At first Rachel went to pull away, but, and maybe it was the alcohol in her system, she found herself melting into the kiss. When Puck finally pulled away he had a small smirk on his lips._

_ "Why don't we go somewhere a bit more private?" Pucks voice was a bit husky and Rachel found herself agree. The two abandoned their drinks and Rachel let Puck grab her hand and lead her out of the room. _

* * *

><p>And the rest, as they say, is history. Except it seemed the history wasn't ready to be so easily forgotten. Sighing, Rachel lowered her shirt back over her stomach and looked at herself in the mirror. Silent tears were streaming their way down her cheeks. Rachel was at a complete loss as to what to do. Rachel knew she wouldn't be able to hide it forever, even though she wanted too. Rachel also knew that she had to tell her dads and Puck. Rachel had no idea how any of them would react. Coming to a decision Rachel wiped the tears from her face and headed down to the living room where her dads were watching a movie.<p>

When Rachel reached the bottom of the stairs, she gathered her courage and entered the living room.

"Dad? Daddy?" Rachel said in a small voice. Both Berry men turned around in their seats to look at their daughter. There must have been something in her expression because as soon as they looked at her the two men immediately paused their movie and jumped up to stand in front of their daughter.

"Star, what's wrong?" Hiram, Rachels dad, asked with concern. At first Rachel just shook her head, completely losing her confidence in the face of disappointing her concerned fathers.

"Honey, whatever it is you can tell us." Leroy, Rachels daddy, stated. Rachel grabbed her fathers hands and pulled them over to the couch, motioning for them to sit. Rachel knew they would want to be sitting for her news. Rachel sat on the coffee table across from them. Stifling a sob Rachel started to talk.

"I-I messed up. I d-don't know what t-to do. E-everything is ruined." Rachel stuttered, trying to keep the sobs at bay, and looking at her hand in her lap. Hiram and Leroy looked at each other, trying to figure out what their daughter meant. Hiram put a comforting hand on his daughters knee and used the other hand to lift her head up to look at him.

"What happened, sweetie?" Hiram said in the most comforting voice he could, which only made Rachels sobs harder to control.

"I-I'm . . I'm pregnant." As soon as the words came out of her mouth Rachel could no longer control her sobs and she finally broke down. Leroy and Hiram looked at each other, shocked. Then, about a second after Rachel made her announcement; Leroy grabbed his daughter and pulled her into his lap. Rachel cried into her daddy's chest and Leroy and Hiram rubbed her back and tried to comfort her.

After a while Rachel's sobs stopped and her breathing became even. Leroy looked at the sleeping form of his daughter, and then looked at his husband. The two men looked at each other, still in shock. Leroy sighed and picked up his daughter. After carrying Rachel to her room and tucking her in, the two Berry men walked out into the hall and leaned against the wall, feeling utterly exhausted.

"I really only have one question." Leroy looked at Hiram raising his eyebrows, telling his husband to continue.

"Who's the dad?" Leroy just sighed at his husbands questions, it was something that had been on his mind as well.

"I guess we will have to ask her that tomorrow." Nodding at his husbands statement, Hiram grabbed Leroy's hand and they went to their bedroom, where they both had a restless night thinking of how everything was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Feedback is always welcome!<strong>


	2. Arms Wide Open

**A/N Okay some have asked how Puck can have anymore kids because he supposedly got a vasectomy. Well, this is how I see. 1)Puck just said that, but didn't actually get one, because come on? What 16 or 17 year old is actually going to get a vasectomy. OR 2)Puck did got the procedure, but it reversed (yes, this is possible. My cousin is a doctor and this is possible) So, you can choose which ever one you want, but I'm going with the first. Okie happy reading!**

2. Arms Wide Open

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up the next morning determined. As much as it scared her, Rachel knew she had to tell puck that he was the father of her baby.<p>

Rachel made her way down the stairs for breakfast. Sitting down at the table with her fathers Rachel ate in silence. Rachel knew they wanted to talk and probably know who her baby's father was, but Rachel didn't want anyone to know until she told puck.

Rachel silently finished getting ready for school. As was usual, Kurt picked her up. Kurt could tell almost right away that something was wrong, but he knew he wouldn't get anything out of her until the second Rachel was ready to talk to him.

When Rachel and Kurt got to school they walked to their lockers in silence. When the two reached their lockers Mercedes and Tina joined them. The two girls greeted Kurt then turned to greet Rachel. When they said their hellos Mercedes and Tina were shocked to be completely ignored.

Rachel finished getting what she needed out of her locker then left to go to her first class, leaving her three friends behind as if they weren't there.

As the day wore on Rachel stayed completely silent. By the time glee club came around everyone knew something was bothering Rachel, but no matter how much they asked what was wrong Rachel just shook her head and soon they left her alone.

Rachel mimicked her day in glee, staying silent, not even singing, and just going through the motions with her mouth firmly shut. At one point Mr. Shue was about to ask Rachel what was wrong, but when he saw the other kids shaking their heads he quickly shut his mouth.

At the end of glee Rachel took her time getting her stuff together, which really consisted of her shuffling through her bag. Everyone left a bit hesitantly, wanting to know what was going on, but eventually everyone was gone, or at least Rachel thought they were.

Getting up from her seat Rachel looked around and saw no one in the room, not knowing someone was in the hall next to the doorway, out of sight. Rachel walked over to the piano and started playing. Rachel had wanted to sing this song in glee practice, but had lost her nerve. Softly at first, Rachel started to sing.

_Well I just heard the news today__  
><em>_It seems my life is going to change__  
><em>_I close my eyes, begin to pray__  
><em>_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

_With arms wide open__  
><em>_Under the sunlight__  
><em>_Welcome to this place__  
><em>_I'll show you everything__  
><em>_With arms wide open__  
><em>_With arms wide open_

_Well I don't know if I'm ready__  
><em>_To be the man I have to be__  
><em>_I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side__  
><em>_We stand in awe, we've created life_

_With arms wide open__  
><em>_Under the sunlight__  
><em>_Welcome to this place__  
><em>_I'll show you everything__  
><em>_With arms wide open__  
><em>_Now everything has changed__  
><em>_I'll show you love__  
><em>_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open__  
><em>_With arms wide open__  
><em>_I'll show you everything ...oh yeah__  
><em>_With arms wide open..wide open_

_If I had just one wish__  
><em>_Only one demand__  
><em>_I hope he's not like me__  
><em>_I hope he understands__  
><em>_That he can take this life__  
><em>_And hold it by the hand__  
><em>_And he can greet the world__  
><em>_With arms wide open..._

_With arms wide open__  
><em>_Under the sunlight__  
><em>_Welcome to this place__  
><em>_I'll show you everything__  
><em>_With arms wide open__  
><em>_Now everything has changed__  
><em>_I'll show you love__  
><em>_I'll show you everything__  
><em>_With arms wide open__  
><em>_With arms wide open_

_I'll show you everything..oh yeah__  
><em>_With arms wide open...wide open__  
><em>

Rachel was so wrapped up in the song that she didn't notice someone come in and sit in one of the choir chairs. When Rachel finished her song silent tears were streaming down her face. Rachel wipped the tears away from her eyes and turned to grab her book bag, and nearly jumped out of her seat when she saw someone handing her her bag.

"Noah! What are you doing here?" Rachel broke her silence at seeing the mo hawked boy. Puck put rachels bag down on the ground and sat down on the piano bench next to the small jewish girl.

"is it mine?" Rachel noddes, fresh tears coming down her face.

"were you planning to tell me?" Again, Rachel nodded. Puck placed his hands on rachels face, wiped her tears away, and tilted her face up to look at him. Rachel just stared at the jewish boy with watery eyes.

"Than why didn't you?"

"I got scared." Rachels voice was a little more than a whisper, but now that she was talking Rachel couldn't stop, feeling the need to get everything out.

"I don't want you to feel trapped, noah. You can be a part of everything or not. That's completely up to you, I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything you don't want to do. And I'm not trying to trap you into a relationship or anything like that either. Your part in all of this is completely up to you and . . ." Puck cut Rachel off by pressing a finger to her lips and giving a small laugh. Rachel just gave him a little glare.

"Berry, slow down. First off I know you aren't trying to trap me. Second, I do want to be apart of everything. I'll go to all the doctor appointments, go to the store when you get any cravings, everything. I didn't get to do that with Quinn and I don't want to miss out again. And if you decide to keep it, I want to be a part of the kids life. I'm not going to let you go through this by yourself." When Puck finished speaking tears were coming down rachels face one again, and once again Puck wiped them away. Not knowing what to say Rachel wrapped her arms around Pucks neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Noah." Puck rubbed rachels back awkwardly, trying to comfort her. When Rachel finished crying she pulled away from Puck and wiped the remaining tears away.

"If you want, I'll go with you to tell your mother. My dads already know, although they don't know you are the father yet. I wanted you to know that first. And I would like to keep this quiet for as long as possible. Which shouldn't be hard since school is almost over." Puck nodded as Rachel talked. When she finished Puck stood up, helped Rachel to her feet, and handed her her bag.

"That all sounds good to me, Berry."

* * *

><p>As the had left the school Rachel and Puck made a quick plan. Because of the plan Puck had followed Rachel to her house and was now standing outside of her front door.<p>

"I don't think this is a good idea." Pucks feet weren't moving and he was starting intently at the door that stood between him and rachels dads. Rachel looked up at Puck, a small smile on her face.

"Noah, you have nothing to be worried about." Puck looked down at Rachel like she was insane.

"are you fucking crazy, Berry? You have two dads, that's two guys who are going to want to kick my ass. I know I'm badass and all that, but I can't try and fight off my baby mamas dads. That's just not right. Plus, Leroy is probably the only guy I'm scared of." It was true, Leroy Berry was a six foot tall, well-muscled black guy, with a black belt, who looked like he could break anyone with just his two fingers. Rachel gave Puck and exasperated sigh.

"Language, Noah." Without giving him a chance to say anything Rachel opened the door and walked into the house, pulling Pick along. When they walked into the house the two teenagers fournd the Berry men in the living room watch some talk show. When Rachel and Puck entered the living room the two men muted the T.V. and stood up. Before anyone could say anything rachels eyes widened.

"Oh, God." Clasping a hand over her mouth Rachel ran to the bathroom. Puck hestitated, wondering if he should go after Rachel, but before he could move Hiram turned and went to go help Rachel. Not knowing what to do Puck stood where he was, hands in his pockets and eyes on the floor.

Leroy Berry gave Noah Puckerman an appraising look. Leroy knew the history between his daughter and Puck. When the two were younger they were friends, having met at temple, but when high school started they were in different cicks. Rachel became an outcast and Puck became a jock and bully. Most parents would hate the person who bullied their daughter, and while Leroy wasn't happy about it, he remembered being in high school and he knew Pucks past. Shaking the his head of his thoughts Leroy addressed Puck.

"I figured the reason you are here is to tell hiram and I that you are the father of rachels baby." Leroy said this in such a matter-of-fact way that Puck snapped his head up to look at the tall black man.

"Hiram and I aren't mad at you, noah. Disappointed, yes, but not mad. It takes two people to make this kind of mistake. We know Rachel is as much to blame as you are." Puck just continued to stare at Leroy in amazement. Puck had expected there to be yelling and maybe he would get kicked out. Instead, leroys tone was conversational and it shocked the hell out of Puck.

"I do, however, need to know what part you plan to play in all of this." Snapped out of his shock Puck quickly answered.

"I want to be there for everything. I mean it." Puck made sure he didn't look away from Leroy, so that the man knew Puck was telling the truth. Leroy gave a small nod and looked to the right, where Rachel and Hiram were coming back to the living room.

"Everything okay, Star?" Rachel nodded to Leroy and gave her daddy a smile.

"Yes, I am feeling much better now." Rachel turned to Puck as she continued to smile.

"Noah, why don't we go talk to your mother now, dad said there is no need for us to stay right now since him and daddy already figured out what we want to tell them." Puck ran a hand through his Mohawk nervously.

"Actually, Rach, I was thinking of doing that myself. After everything that happened last year I just think it would be better, healthier too, if you stayed here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you like it! Please review!**


	3. Jewish Rage

**A/N I hope everyone likes this chapter. I know it's not what some people were expecting, but I really hope you like it. So, enjoy and Review thanks!**

* * *

><p>3. Jewish Rage<p>

After a short argument with Rachel, Puck was on his way to tell his mother about Rachel's pregnancy. Puck wanted to tell his mom alone because after what had happened with Quinn Puck and his mother didn't get along at all and Puck didn't want Rachel in the cross fires of the argument that was to come with Pucks news.

As soon as Puck parked his car in the driveway he got out and went inside, not wanting to prolong the inevitable. When Puck entered the house he immediately called his mom, who was actually home for once.

"Ma, I need to talk to you!" Pucks little sister, Hannah, entered the room and attached herself to Pucks leg.

"Pucky! Pucky! I missed you." Puck just shook his head in amusement that was Hannah's standard greeting to him. Puck pried the young girl off his leg and knelt down to talk to her.

"Hey, Munchkin, why don't you go play outside for a while, okay?" Pick didn't want his sister to be around for the argument. Hannah nodded and ran out the back door as their mother came down the stairs. When the sound of the back door closing reached them Mrs. Puckerman looked at her son.

"You only send her away when you thing we are going to be yelling at each other." Mrs. Puckerman said with suspicion.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to traumatize her any more than she's already been." Mrs. Puckerman glared at her son.

"What do you want to talk to me about this time, Noah? Are you going back to juvie?" Puck glared at his mother, a retort coming to his lips, but he bit it back, not wanting to get side tracked. Puck wasn't one to beat around the bush, so he just came straight out with it.

"Rachel Berry is pregnant, and it's mine." Puck watched as his mother's facial expression changed from suspicious to disappointment and finally to rage.

"Again, Noah? This is the second time you've gotten a girl pregnant in less than two years! I thought you would have grown out of this irresponsible stage you're in, but apparently I was wrong." Puck was getting more and more angry as his mother's voice got louder and louder. Not being able to keep quiet anymore Puck interrupted his mother.

"You don't even care that Rachel is Jewish and that the baby is going to be completely Jewish? Isn't that what you've always fucking wanted, Jewish fucking grandbabies?" Mrs. Puckerman continued to glare at her son.

"Not like this, Noah. I don't want bastard Jewish grandchildren. There's no honor in that." Puck let out a harsh laugh at his mother's comment.

"Honorable? You're such a hypocritical bitch! You got pregnant with me when you were 20 and you and dad didn't get married until I was 4! And the only reason you had Hannah was to try and keep dad around! You the hell are you to talk to me about honor!" Before Puck could react his mother had slapped him across the face with such force that Puck knew there was going to be a red mark on his face. With a shaky voice Mrs. Puckerman spoke.

"You are just like you father, an irresponsible, arrogant, deadbeat, Lima loser, who will never amount to anything! I can't do this anymore. You need to leave, you can't live here anymore." Puck stared at his mother in disbelief; he hadn't expected her to go that far.

"What?"

"You hear me, Noah. You are no longer aloud to live here. You need to get your belongings and get out." With that Mrs. Puckerman turned around and walked outside to where Hannah was playing. Puck glared at the space his mother had just vacated, then punched the wall next to him, leaving a hole.

It didn't take long for Puck to pack up his belongings, he didn't have much. When Puck was putting the last of his things in his jeep Hannah ran outside and hugged Puck around the waist.

"Pucky, mommy said you are leaving and not coming back. Is that true?" Puck had hoped this wouldn't happen, he didn't really know what to do.

"Yeah, Munchkin, it is, but if you ever need me you know my cell phone number. So just call, okay?" Hannah nodded with tears in her eyes and hugged Puck closer.

"Why don't you go inside, I'm sure dinner is almost ready." Puck took Hannah's arms off him, then turned her around and gave her a small push in the direction of the house. Hannah walked into the house with her head down. Puck ran a hand through his Mohawk with a sigh, then got into the jeep and drove away without looking back.

It had been a half hour since Puck left his house and he was still driving, not sure where to go. Puck didn't want to go to Rachel's and cause her any unneeded stress, social services was out since he was going to be 18 in a month and there wasn't much they would be able to do for him, and there was no way Puck was going to stay at a shelter. Puck considered going to one of the other glee club members houses, but had quickly eliminated that idea because he would most likely have to explain why he had been kicked out of his house and Rachel wanted to keep the pregnancy quiet for as long as possible.

When Puck came out of his thoughts he found himself at the park. Puck turned off the engine and thought over his options again. Right when Puck was about to decide to stay at the park for the night a thought stuck him. Turning the engine back on Puck left the park.

Puck pulled up in front of a regular suburban house, parked on the street, grabbed a backpack full clothes, walked up to the front door, and knocked. After a minute of waiting the door opened.

"I got kicked out of my house; I need a place to stay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please Review!**


	4. Expect the Unexpected

**A/N Okay so here's the thing I don't want this story to just be my ideas. I would really like to hear what you guys think should happen in the story and what songs you would like to be featured and I will do my best to put them all in. I really hope you like this next chapter. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Even though it would be amazing if I did I, unfortunately, do not own Glee**

* * *

><p>4. Expect the Unexpected<p>

Shelby Corcran had finally been able to get Beth to sleep when there was knock at the door. Shelby walked down the stairs and opened the door to see Noah Puckerman. Shelby actually wasn't too surprised; Puck had been coming to visit his daughter about three times a week since she had been born. When Shelby had adopted Beth Puck had told Shelby that he wanted to be a part of Beth's life and wanted her to know who he was, and Shelby was, of course, willing to let him.

When Puck said he had been kicked out Shelby immediately let him in. over the past year Shelby had started to look at Puck like her own son, and the way he was with Beth made Shelby like him even more.

Puck entered the house and went into the living room. As Puck sat down he dropped his bag at his feet and put his head in his hands. Puck actually felt more at home at Shelby's than he did at his mother's. Puck felt the couch dip a bit and looked over to see Shelby sitting next to him.

"What happened, Noah?" Puck let out a small laugh, when Shelby raised her eyebrows Puck answered her silent question.

"You and Rachel are the only people who call me Noah without making it sound like a swear or something." Shelby smiled and nodded in understanding. Not wanting to prolong the inevitable Puck told Shelby why he had been kicked out and hoped she didn't kick him out as well.

"I, uh, got another girl pregnant. Rachel, actually." Puck said the last two words quietly, but he knew Shelby heard him. After a few minutes of silence Puck was ready to bolt, but Shelby's voice stopped him.

"How is she taking it?" Puck was surprised by the question, but answered.

"Good, I think, she just found out as well."

"How far along is she?"

"About a month." Puck could tell Shelby wanted to ask more questions but at that moment Beth's voice came over the baby monitor.

"Mama, mama, mama, mama" Puck stood up and motioned for Shelby to stay.

"I got her." Puck quickly climbed the stairs and entered his daughter's bedroom. As soon as Beth saw Puck her cries changed.

"Dada, dada, dada, dada" Puck picked up Beth and started to rock her back and forth. As he rocked Puck started to sing the song that gave Beth her name.

_Beth I hear you calling__  
><em>_But I can't come home right now__  
><em>_Me and the boys are playing__  
><em>_And we just can't find the sound_

_Just a few more hours__  
><em>_And I'll be right home to you__  
><em>_I think I hear them calling__  
><em>_Oh Beth what can I do__  
><em>_Beth what can I do_

Down stairs Shelby smile as she heard Puck singing and heard Beth calm down almost immediately. Shelby couldn't help but think that Rachel couldn't have a better man to father her child.

When there was silence over the baby monitor Shelby grabbed Pucks bag and climbed the stairs. When Shelby entered Beth's room and saw it was empty she walked to the guest room that was basically Pucks room. Opening the door Shelby saw Puck lying down, asleep, with Beth asleep snuggled next to him under his arm. Smiling Shelby placed the bag next to the door, turned off the light, and closed the door.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Rachel had told Puck she was pregnant and a week since he had moved in with Shelby, and so far no one knew. That was until Finn came into glee club on the last day of school.<p>

"Hey, Puck, I went to you house yesterday, but your mom said you didn't live there anymore and that she didn't know where you were." Everyone in glee club turned their eyes towards Pucks, and he could practically feel Rachel's eyes boring into him. At that moment Puck would have loved to punch Finn.

"Uh, yeah, I got kicked out." At those words the glee club seemed to have burst and everyone was asking questions all at once.

"What?"

"Why?"

"What happened?"

"Are you homeless?"

"Are you living with dinosaurs?" That was Brittany; everyone took a second to give the blonde a weird look, then went back to their questions.

"Are you even living in Lima anymore?"

"Where are you living?"

"What about your sister?

"Why didn't you tell me?" That was the question that grabbed Pucks attention, when he looked over at Rachel Puck saw tears in her eyes. Unfortunately, the question caught everyone elses attention, and of course Santana was the first to jump.

"Why would he tell you, Yentl?" Santana spat out venomously. Puck was about to jump up and yell at the Latina, but Rachel got there first.

"Shut up, Santana." That got everyone's attention, especially Santana's.

"I am so sick of being but down by you and the vast majority of this club. It's been two years since this club came together and whenever something happens to someone in it I'm always willing to help, but if something were to happen to me most, if not all, of you would throw me under the bus. I know that my personality can by annoying, but you know what? None of you have the perfect personality either, for example," Rachel looked at each person as she spoke.

"Quinn thinks she can get away with anything and have no consequences. Kurt is a bigger diva than me and can't seem to understand that not everyone likes the same style clothes as he does. Mercedes goes on and on about wanting solos, but never really tries to get one. Finn causes more drama then most girls I know and can't seem to decide who he actually wants to be with. And you," Rachel turned to Santana.

"You walk around this school like you own it, trying to be someone you aren't, but the truth is no one believes you. Everyone knows you are hiding something and everyone, at least in this room, know what that is."

Everyone was silent as Rachel stood in front of them, breathing hard and chest heaving as she tried, in vain, to keep her anger in check.

"And you want to know why Noah should have told me why he got kicked out of his house, not that it's any of your business?" Rachel didn't give them a chance to say anything.

"I'm pregnant and Noah is the father. So, I think it is a reasonable request to know why the father of my child got kicked out of his home and where he is living, don't you agree?" Once again Rachel gave no one a chance to talk as she turned to Puck.

"So, Noah, why did you get kicked out and where are you living?" Everyone turned to look at Puck, knowing he had no way out Puck sighed and spoke.

"Basically, my mom didn't want to deal with me anymore and I'm living with, well, uh, I'm living," Puck hesitated and looked between Rachel and Quinn, knowing what he was going to say would most likely hurt them both, but looked back at the spite fire that was Rachel Berry Puck knew he had to answer.

"I'm living with Shelby Corcran." The silence that followed that statement was deafening and Puck was sure that there were two holes being burned into him by Rachel and Quinn. Then at the same time both of the girls spoke up.

"Shelby, as in my mother?"

"You mean the woman we gave out baby to?" At Quinn's question Puck turned and glared at the blonde.

"Our daughter that _you_ gave away, I never wanted to give Beth up, you did! I knew I couldn't take care of her by myself, that why I agreed to give her up! The truth is I've been visiting Beth at least three times a week since she was born!" When Puck finished Quinn looked like Puck had physically hit her and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Puck looked at Rachel, not really sure what to expect, but when Puck looked at her he didn't see anger, it actually looked like understanding.

"I understand why you went to Shelby, what I don't understand is why you didn't tell me."

"I didn't want to stress you out, Rach." Everyone looked at Puck.

"What?"

"You never call Rachel by her first name. You always use her last name or some nickname." That was Kurt, who had seemed to be the least offended by Rachel's earlier rant. Puck just shrugged, the way he saw it Rachel was having his baby, so he should use her first name. It really wasn't as big of a deal as everyone was making it.

Tired of the conversations going on Rachel picked up her bag and looked at Puck.

"I have a doctor's appointment; do you still want to come?" Puck nodded, picked up his bag, took Rachel's bag from her, and followed Rachel out of the room. As soon as the two left the room erupted into conversation.

"Rachel's pregnant?"

"Out of everyone in this school most likely to get pregnant it would not be her."

"It's not really surprising that Pucks the father though."

"We shouldn't talk about them," Once again everyone looked at Brittany.

"We should be supporting them, not talking about them." Kurt nodded, agreeing with Brittany's comment.

"Brit's right and Rachel was right about what she said about some of us. If we are going to win nationals next year we need to start supporting each other completely and act like a family. No more backstabbing." Everyone nodded then looked at Finn, they all knew Rachel being pregnant with Pucks baby would be hard on him and they waited to see what he would do. With a sigh Finn looked up at the group looking at him

"So, what song are we going to sing?" Everyone knew what he meant and immediately started to plan.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Puck pulled into Rachel's driveway around 4:30. Rachel had a list of things she needed to do to keep her growing baby health, including pre-natal vitamins and the best foods to eat. Currently though Rachel was ignoring the list and looking at a sonogram picture, tears in her eyes. Once Puck turned off the engine he looked at Rachel.<p>

"What's wrong, Rach?"

"I can't believe that this little peanut is our baby. I guess it didn't seem real before, but this," Rachel gestured to the picture, "This really proves it." Rachel looked over at Puck, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I'm scared, Noah. And I'm sure everyone in glee hates me now." Puck brushed the tear away.

"I know you're scare, I am too, but we aren't alone, we'll be okay. I promise. And as far as the gleeks are concerned they needed to hear what you said. Those assholes had it coming." Puck looked over Rachel's shoulder and smirked.

"And I don't think they hate you." Puck nodded his head over Rachel's shoulder, causing her to turn around. Gasping when she saw the glee club in her yard, Rachel jumped out of the jeep, Puck following.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel questioned, holding the papers in her hand tightly. It was Mercedes who answered.

"We wanted to say sorry for how we've acted towards you in the past. And let you know that we are going to be there for you, both of you, in the only way we really know how." Mercedes looked at the other and nodded, then the group started to sing.

_**Finn: **__So no one told you life was gonna be this way *clap*clap*clap*clap*__  
><em>_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear__  
><em>_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year_

_but.._

_**Everyone: **__I'll be there for you__  
><em>_When the rain starts to pour__  
><em>_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_Like I've been there before__  
><em>_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_'Cuz you're there for me too..._

_**Mercedes: **__You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight__  
><em>_You've burned your breakfast so far... things are goin' great_

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these__  
><em>_Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought__  
><em>_You down to your knees that..._

_**Everyone: **__I'll be there for you__  
><em>_When the rain starts to pour__  
><em>_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_Like I've been there before__  
><em>_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_'Cuz you're there for me too..._

_**Kurt: **__No one could ever know me__  
><em>_No one could ever see me__  
><em>_Seems you're the only one who knows__  
><em>_What it's like to be me__  
><em>_Someone to face the day with__  
><em>_Make it through all the rest with__  
><em>_Someone I'll always laugh with__  
><em>_Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah_

_**Brittany: **__It's like you're always stuck in second gear__  
><em>_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,__  
><em>_or even your year..._

_**Everyone: **__I'll be there for you__  
><em>_When the rain starts to pour__  
><em>_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_Like I've been there before__  
><em>_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_'Cuz you're there for me too..._

_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_'Cuz you're there for me too..._

By the end of the song Rachel had tears flowing down her face and Puck was smiling, not smirking, smiling. Not knowing what to say Rachel hurried to the group, but tripped and started to fall. Luckily Puck was right behind her and was able to keep Rachel from hitting the ground.

"Are you okay?" Rachel nodded, it was obvious she was scared of what might have happened if she had hit the ground.

"If you want to keep your baby safe you are going to have to be more careful." Everyone turned their heads at the voice to see Quinn standing at the end of the driveway. Slowly the blonde made her way to the group, stopping a few yards away.

"I'm sorry, to both of you, but mostly to you Puck. I should have talked to you about giving Beth away." Quinn had tears in her eyes and Puck nodded, accepting the apology. Rachel walked up to Quinn and hugged her, tears in her eyes as well. When Rachel let go the two girls kept an arm around each other's waists and Quinn looked back at Puck.

"I want to see her. I want to see my baby." Puck smiled and nodded again.

"I'll talk to Shelby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I really hoped you like it please review and let me know what you think, don't forget to also send me your ideas. Thanks so much!**


	5. A Family Forged

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so busy with school and work that I haven't had the time to write, but hopefully now that I'm on break I will be able to write more. I hope you like this new chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. Please read and review, feed back is always welcomed!**

* * *

><p>5. A Family Forged<p>

When Puck pulled into Shelby's driveway he told Quinn to wait while he went inside to talk to Shelby. Puck had asked Rachel if she wanted to come as well, but the singer wasn't ready to see her mother. Puck had understood and left with Quinn, promising to be back as soon as possible.

Puck opened the door and was immediately attacked by a tiny body latching onto his leg.

"Dada, dada. Up!" Puck laughed and picked up his daughter. Puck lifted up her shirt and blew a raspberry on her stomach, causing Beth to giggle and clap.

"Where's Ima, Beth?" Beth flung an arm towards the kitchen. Puck entered the kitchen to see Shelby doing the dishes. Shelby turned around and smiled at seeing Puck and Beth. Drying off her hands Shelby walked over to the two. Puck handed Beth to Shelby, the little girl continued to clap.

"Quinn's here." Shelby looked up at Puck, eyebrows raised.

"Are you sure she's ready?" Shelby didn't want Quinn in Beth's life unless she was sure the teen was committed. Puck knew this, so when he nodded his head Shelby trusted his judgment.

"Okay, let her in." Puck left the house and went to his jeep, opening Quinn's door.

"Are you sure about this? Because if you mess this up Shelby won't let you near Beth again, and neither will I."

"I know, I won't mess it up." Puck looked right in Quinns eyes and saw she was telling the truth. Puck nodded and helped Quinn out of the jeep.

When the two entered the house they found Shelby sitting on the couch with Beth. When Beth saw Puck enter with another person she wiggles her way off the couch and tottled her way over to the duo. When Beth reached Quinn knelt down to the girls' eyes level. Quinn's eyes roamed over Beths face taking in the eyes that belonged to Puck and hair that belonged to Quinn.

As Quinn took in Beth, Beth was doing her own examination. Beth tugged on Quinn's hair and poked her face. When Beth finished her poking she put her palms on Quinn's cheeks and pushed until Quinn's lips were pursed. Beth giggled.

"Fishy!" Beth clapped her hands, and then ran off into her play room. Quinn looked up at Puck, wondering where the young girls went, but Puck had his lips pressed together, not saying a word. Not a minute later Beth reentered the room holding two picture frames. Smiling up at Quinn Beth handed Quinn one of the pictures.

"Ima and Bethy." The picture in Quinn's hands looked like it had been taken recently. Shelby and Beth were sitting on a swing. Beth was smiling, arms raised in glee and Shelby was looking down fondly at the young blonde.

Quinn looked at Beth and smiled, then handed the picture back to the young girl. Beth put the picture on the couch and handed Quinn the second picture.

"Mommy, Daddy, and Bethy." When Quinn looked at the picture she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. In the picture Puck had his arm around a heavily pregnant Quinn, whose hands were holding her stomach protectively.

Quinn looked up at Puck and Shelby, astonishment apparent in her eyes. Before Quinn could say anything Beth snatched the picture from Quinn's hands, threw it on the couch, and wrapped her tiny arms around Quinns neck. Quinn stood up, her arms wrapped around Beth.

"She's always known who you are." Pick said, answering Quinn's unasked question.

"When I decided that Beth should know exactly who Noah was to her he insisted that she know who you were as well. Beth has had that picture in her room since we moved here. It's one of her favorites." Shelby stated. Quinn looked between the two, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you." Quinns voice was barely a whisper and silent tears were streaming down her cheeks. Beth clumsily rubbed her hands on Quinns cheeks, trying to get rid of the tears.

"Mommy, no cry." At hearing Beth call her mommy Quinns tears flowed even more. Beth was starting to get upset and continued to rub Quinns cheeks.

"Mammy, sad?" Quinn let out a strangled laugh and shook her head.

"No, Beth. Mommy is happy see Beth." Beth smiled and hugged Quinns neck once more.

For the next few hours Quinn and Puck stayed at Shelby's. The whole time Beth refused to leave Quinn's side for a second.

"I was thinking." Shelby said around three, "It's been awhile since I've had a night to myself. If you two want to you can take Beth for the night. Introduce her to your friends if you like." Quinn and Puck smiled at each other than looked back at Shelby.

"Really?" Puck was grinning and Shelby nodded. Puck stood up and hugged her, then took Beth from Quinn.

"Hey, Bethy, you want to come with mommy and daddy to meet their friends?" Beth nodded happily and laughed.

"I'm going to let you take her now." Shelby said and smiled. Beth started to fidget in Pucks arms, wanting to go back to Quinn. Handing his daughter back to Quinn, Puck started to gather some things Beth would need. When Puck had a bag together he grabbed the extra car seat, and after thanking Shelby again, walked outside with Quinn and Beth. It only took a minute to set up the car seat in the jeep and buckle Beth up. Puck opened the passenger side door for Quinn, but the blonde shook her head and sat next to Beth, not wanting to let her daughter out of her sight. Laughing slightly Puck got into the driver seat and drove back to Rachels house.

The trip usually took about ten minutes, but Puck was driving slow and the trip ended up taking close to twenty minutes.

When they pulled into Rachels driveway Puck wasn't that surprised to everyone still outside, it was a great day and it would be wasted to be inside. Everyone was sitting on the ground in a circle; Rachel was facing the street with Mercedes and Kurt on either side of her. Puck couldn't help but smile, Rachel looked happy.

Shaking his thoughts away Puck turned off the car and got out. Puck opened the door for Quinn and turned to his fellow gleeks as Quinn unbuckled Beth.

"Hey guys, there's someone I want you to meet." As soon as Puck said this Quinn took Beth out of the car. Everyone in the yard was immediately up and walked over to them, smiles on all their faces. Rachel had also come with everyone, but was staying behind a bit, looking at the scene. Puck looked away from Rachel and back to the group.

"Guys this is Beth. Bethy, these are our friends, our family." Quinn said and put Beth down. At first Beth stood behind Puck, her head peeking out from behind his legs. Seeing this Kurt knelt down so that he was at eye level with the young girl.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest little thing in the world." Puck smiled as Beth started to come out from behind him, Kurt was probably the least threatening person in the group and Puck wasn't surprised that Beth was already starting to trust him.

"I'm your Uncle Kurt, and I'm going to make sure you have the cutest clothes. Does that sound good?" Beth nodded then walked up to Kurt. When she reached him Beth pushed his cheeks together.

"Fishy!" Beth clamped her heads together and giggled. Kurt, and everyone else, looked up at Puck with raised eyebrows.

"That's Beth's way of saying she likes you." Nodding Kurt looked back to Beth and gently pushed her cheeks together.

"Fishy." Beth giggled and Puck knew at that moment that Kurt had just become Beth's favorite Uncle.

* * *

><p>For the next few hours the gleeks got to know Beth and they also got to see a whole new side to Puck. As much as Puck played up his bad boy the others could tell that when it came to Beth Puck was a huge softy. Puck would do anything to make Beth happy and would do anything to keep her safe.<p>

At the moment everyone was in the Berry's back yard. Beth was running around the yard with Puck, Kurt, and Tina chasing her. Finn, Mike, and Artie were talking about football. Everyone else was lounging around the yard and the pool. Rachel as sitting at the edge of the pool, her feet in the water, as she watched Puck play with his daughter. Rachel was so focused on the scene in front of her that she didn't notice someone walk up and sit down next to her.

"Hey, Berry." Rachel nearly jumped when she heard a voice so close to her. Looking to her right Rachel saw Santana. The Latina had only arrived at the house a half hour ago. Apparently Brittany had called her and insisted that she come over. While Rachel had forgiven the glee club for what they had done to her in the past Rachel hadn't forgiven Santana.

"Can I help you with something, Santana?" Santana was quiet, she also looked very comfortable. With a frustrated sigh Santana started to talk.

"Look I'm not one to apologize, like, at all, and being harsh is just who I am, but after what happened earlier I realized that I was probably the cruelest to you." Rachel raised her eyebrows in an expression that clearly said 'really? You're just figuring that out?' Santana sighed once more.

"Look that's really the best I can do okay." Santana let out a frustrated noise and stood up. Rachel watched as the girl started to walk away and came to a decision.

"Santana, wait." Santana stopped and turned back around as Rachel stood up.

"If you are willing to I would like to start over." Rachel watched as Santana paused and made a decision.

"I think I can do that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again I hoped you guys liked this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. Please, Please, Please Review!**


End file.
